Answers
by StrawberryDemonLover
Summary: InuYasha has gone to far this time and now Kagome is beyond pissed. May change rating from T to M
1. Chapter 1

Straw: Okay! You're up Kagome. Sessho do the disclaimer!

Kagome: -sweetdrops-

Sesshomaru: -eye twitches- This Sesshomaru does not take orders from a girl. Much less a strawberry lover.

Straw: What was that?! YOU UNGRAITFUL LITTLE MOTHER *beep*! –Chases after Sesshomaru with a mallet-

Naraku: She's more frightening then me….

InuYasha: You're not scary anyway.

The rest of the InuYasha cast: StrawberryLovesXOXO do not own InuYasha or any of the characters though we bet all of you wish that you could own it. Straw merely am doing this to keep herself from going bored and to help her writing skills. We all hope you will enjoy this story that she is trying to write. But we must warn you. She does not normally finish her stories because she becomes bored of them. She hopes to stop that habit. This is just a notice. Chapters will be given a name and notices will just be labeled chapters or notices


	2. Opening

Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi. A lot of things have happened since I fell down the Bone Eaters Well and met InuYasha. Quick catch up. I broke the Shikon Jewel, Naraku is pretty much destroying lives, Kikyo is alive and after InuYasha, InuYasha still loves her. And all of this started when I was 15. So, here's where the story starts. I am now 18. We are half way done with the jewel but the other half is with Naraku. I had just found out that InuYasha has just…. Well… let me continue when we are more comfortable. Now, before you get all comfy get up, go to the bathroom, get some snacks, and do anything you need before you start.


	3. Chapter One: The Beginning

I stood there, panting.

I clenched my hands into fists and shouted "SIT BOY!" then watch him make a crater into the ground from the tree, my eyes wet from unshed tears and ablaze with anger. He will pay.

"Dam it Kagome! What the hell was that for?!" InuYasha shouted at me. I could see in his eyes that he knew. He knew all along that what he was doing hurt me. That he led me on for three years. "Was it because you are so much in need that you must continually seek pleasure from a bag of dirt? Was it that you're so blind you couldn't see who really loved you? SPEAK YOU FILFTHY HALF-BREED!" Miroku and Sango were staring at InuYasha with hatred in their eyes as Shippo was asleep and, thankfully, not aware of what was happening, Kirara was watching the whole thing with narrow eyes.

InuYasha's eyes widened as I said it. "K K Kagome... please I I can explain!" "Go ahead. Humor me, half-breed." I watched him as he struggled to explain any foolish lie to get me to calm and trust him again. But I was done. "Exactly, half-breed. Don't you try to make up an excuse for yourself. Sango, Miroku, Kirara. I'm going off by myself for a bit. Ok? I'm gunna train so I can defend myself for a while." I picked up my bow, arrows, and bag then I started to walk off but I felt a hand grab my arm. "Kagome you're not going anywhere! You can't defend yourself. Mating season is almost here and if you leave I won't be there to protect you!" I stared at him. Protection... the one thing he has provided only when I was asleep. I frown and slip out of his grasp and continue walking. "You should've thought of that before you slept with dirt." Then I was gone.

I was walking towards the Bone Eaters Well when I heard it. A slithering sound as if a snake was moving about. But this was fast, faster than any snake on the planet. And it was coming straight towards me. I pulled out an arrow and got ready to fire but I didn't see anything. Then something grabbed my neck and pinned me to a tree. Even though it was in front of me I couldn't see it. I knew it was pointless to struggle but I did so anyway. "Stop moving, wench! I'll make this quick as to end your suffering!" I stiffened as I felt fangs pierced through my skin and felt fire running through my veins. I started to black out but before I did I heard a crack and a thud, and then I saw and heard no more.


	4. Chapter Two: The Changing

When I started to regain conciseness I could hear people chatting. "Will she be alright?" "What the hell did you do to her Sesshomaru!?" Sesshomaru? He's here? What for? I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were sowed shut. "MOMMA!" there was silence after shippo spoke. I finally got my eyes opened to see InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kaede all standing over me. I tried to sit up but almost imeidently fell off the table I was on. What shocked us all was that Sesshomaru caught me other than anybody else.

(Shesshomaru's POV)

I didn't know why I caught her… I just did. Her skin feels so soft. It's amazing by how soft it is considering how the baka of a half-breed treated her. I've seen him hit her, claw her, even bite her and yet she smiles as if nothings happen… until tonight that is. "Sesshomaru?" at her voice I looked down at her big, round, frightened and startled ocean blue eyes.

"What miko?"

"Why did you catch me?"

"I do not think it would be wise to let someone who is clearly injured to get hurt even more."

"YOU JACKASS! LET KAGOME GO! KAGOME GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Half-breed crease you're yelling. She is not yours; therefore you do not control her."

"Shut up!"

"SIT BOY!"

I mentally groaned inside. Why can't the yelling just stop? I watched InuYasha slam into the ground. I glanced at the miko in my arms only to find her in an emotionless state. I set her on the table again and the fox kit imeidently jumped into her arms. She would make and excellent mother for pup. I shook myself for thinking that way about the young miko. Her kind kills my kind. It would not be wise to fall for her. I turned and started to walk out, fully aware of the miko's eyes on my back as I left.

When I was outside and far enough not to be heard or seen I punched a tree, sending it to the ground. I growled. "What does that miko have over me!? Why do I feel protective of her?"

I went back to get Rin and Ah-uh only to find that Rin was not there. "She, Kagome, and Sango went to the springs to bath, Lord Sesshomaru." A voice came behind me and I turned to see Kaede. "hn." Was all I said before I sat down and watched the direction the girls would come when they were done, on full alert. (N/A: sorry if I got Sesshomarus personality wrong. This is my first ever fan fiction of InuYasha so…. Gomen)

_**With the girls (Kagome POV)**_

I watched Rin chat away about her travels with Sesshomaru and Ah-uh and that little green toad. While she was chatting I washed my hair and body then showed Rin how to use my bath supplies. I started to drift off into my own thoughts when both Sango and Rin asked me "Kagome do you like lord Sesshomaru?"

I turned completely red at that and stuttered out "what?! Why would you even thin…. I don't know…" I sighed and dunked my head under the water, thinking.

_**(Sango POV)**_

I smiled as I watched them bath. I was thinking of asking Kagome something but decided against it because of Rin so instead, at the same time as Rin, asked if she liked Sesshomaru. I smirked when I saw he dunk under the water. This will be fun to watch play out. And with InuYasha still in love with Kikyo and Kagome it will be even more amusing. I must tell Miroku.

_**(Rin POV)**_

I really hope Kagome likes Lord Sesshomaru. I would love it if she would come to visit him and this Rin. Oh I wonder if lord Sesshomaru likes Kagome. Maybe she could help raise me like a mother! I nodded to myself, earning a weird look from Sango. This Rin's mission is set then. This Rin will make Kagome and lord Sesshomaru her parents.


	5. Chapter Three: The Attack

(InuYasha's POV)

My ears flattened against my head as I sat in my tree, thinking, 'I made a huge mistake. My love for Kikyo turned into a sick obsession that caused me to hurt the one I truly could have made happy and been happy with. No. I will not sulk. I will ask for Kagome's forgiveness. And I am certain I will earn it. All that's left is my asshole of a brother. I need to protect Kagome from him. He will surely kill her once he is done with her.'

I was about to go find Lord Pain in My Ass when a pain filled scream filled the air. My eyes widened when I realized it was Kagome's scream. I took off running towards the girls, hoping I wasn't too late. My eyes widened when I saw Sango protecting Rin from some demons while Naraku had his hands on Kagome. I started to growl and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and shouted "let her go you bastard!"

Naraku smirked, "Ah, InuYasha, nice to see you again. Care to watch as I make your precious miko suffer?"

After he said that I noticed a long cut along her forearm and stomach, making me growl. I took a step forward but stopped when Rin came in front of me and her eyes were foggy. Sango looked at me with the same type of eyes. I growled, confused and frustrated. Miroku came at that moment and his eyes widened at Sango. Then came Sesshomaru. It was hard to see what his face was like because my attention was drawn back to Kagome as a gasp of pain came from her ghostly lips. I frowned.

(Kagome's POV)

I could feel the pain. I could also tell there were jewel shards in front of me. But my eyes were blind. I heard gasps as I opened my eyes. I looked around and could see the outline of several figures. I could tell who was who because of their animals. InuYasha's was a puppy, Sesshomaru's a full grown dog, Miroku's was a mouse, Sango's was a cat like Kirara, Rin was a small lizard and Naraku's was, of course, a spider.

I could tell something was wrong with Rin and Sango. I felt a dark presence in them. I could feel my brow furrowing as I realized it was poison. 'Naraku poisoned my sister and daughter. Wait what? Did I just call Rin my daughter? No kagome now is no time to be thinking of that. Now to stop the poison.' I started to concentrating my mind and miko powers into the both of them, unaware of the clawed hand that priced through my chest and clutching my heart.

I gasped in pain but continued to work on healing Rin and Sango. I felt everybody stiffen. I could smell blood coming from me.


	6. Chapter Four: The 'Death' and Change

"KAGOME!" everybody yelled not including Sesshomaru.

Naraku smirked then flew off. Rin started shaking Kagome. Sango buried her head into Miroku's shoulder, crying. InuYasha's ears were flattened. What shocked them all was that InuYasha's beaded necklace shattered to the ground. Kaede came over, taking Kagome's body with trouble but then Sesshomaru picked her up then walked off with her. "She's not dead.", was all he said.

Kaede nodded in agreement with Sesshomarus words. "Those bites weren't normal. Those were of a vampire. Very rare species." "Vampire?" she nodded. "Come. Let us wait for them to return" then she turned and hobbled off.

(Sesshomarus POV)

'I wondered why I am taking care of her.' I kept on walking towards the cave. I looked down at the girl in my arms as her eyes opened.

"…"

"What are you doing?"

"…"

"Of course, don't answer. Where are we going?"

"…"

"… Fine then!"

I had to hide a smirk as she made a cute pout face and started to ignore me. 'She really is amusing'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(InuYasha's POV)

I was pacing. 'It's been a week already and they still aren't back!'

"Calm yeself InuYasha. They will be here soon."

"It's been a week!"

"I miss mama"

"Lord Sesshomaru will watch over kagome."

"SHUT IT BRATS!"

"Quiet ye mouth InuYasha"

"She's right InuYasha, kagome will not be pleased one you yelling at them"

"Or Sesshomaru for that matter"

"I could care less that that jackass would think!"

Several sighs were heard throughout the room and my eyes narrowed.

"Sit ye butt down and eat. They should be here soon."

"Yeah you stupid half-breed!"

"SHUT IT TOAD!"

"Don't speak to master Jaken that way!"

"Kid shut up before I make you!"

"Don't talk to her that way!"

I stilled and sniffed the air then turned right as the door to the hut opened. My eyes widened. I nearly jumped at her and mated Kagome right then and there when I saw her. (N/A: I will post on my profile what she looks like). But then I was that Sesshomaru's hand had snaked its way around her waist. My eyes narrowed. "Keh! Sure took you long enough!" "Sit boy" I cringed when she said that and was about to say that it wouldn't work when I slammed into the ground.

I sat up. "What the fuck kagome! Why the hell did you do that? How did you do that?!"


End file.
